Natural Path
by Just Duchess
Summary: This was the natural path my life was supposed to take...not gallivanting with death, but being loved. Loved by everyone I could never leave." Bella makes up her mind that night in the truck
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Natural Path

**Author:** JustDuchess

**Pairing:** Bella/Jacob

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Warnings:** Adult, AU

**Disclaimer:**All characters, concept and excerpt is all the genius of Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her creations. :D

Excerpts in italics from "New Moon", by Stephenie Meyer:

_{I couldn't imagine my life without Jacob now—I cringed away from the idea of even trying to imagine that. Somehow, he'd become essential to my survival. Jacob was safe harbor. I could stake a claim. I had that much within my power. _

_He threw his arm around me, crushing me against his chest, binding me to him. When he spoke, his tone was apologetic. "Sorry. I know you don't feel exactly the way I do, Bells. I swear, I don't mind. I'm just so glad you're okay that I could sing—and that's something no one wants to hear." He laughed his throaty laugh in my ear._

_My breathing kicked up a notch, sanding the walls of my throat._

_Wouldn't Edward, indifferent as he might be, want me to be as happy as was possible? Wouldn't enough friendly emotion linger for him to want that much for me? I thought he would. He wouldn't begrudge me this: giving the love he didn't want to Jacob. _

_Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair. If I turned my face to the side--if I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder... I knew without a doubt exactly what would follow. It would be very easy. There would be no need for explanations tonight.}_

My internal debate began to stir the pieces of my broken heart and butterflies attacked my stomach at the thought of turning my head. Jacob could save me; even more so than he already had. He could change my now pathetic life into a wonderful one.

With Jacob, I would never have to give anything up. Not Charlie, Renee, my friends--or what was left of them, Forks, my life... I could stay my clumsy human self and keep everything I loved; not throw it all away. And for what? So I could become immortal and never see any of them again? To see them grow old and die while I was a frozen at 17 forever?

I was going to give up my existence for someone I could never grow old with, never have children with; not that those thoughts had crossed my mind before, but I could see them. Our sons, Jacob's sons. Two little russet skinned boys with long black hair playing in the surf, their father chasing after them. I could keep my family and gain a new one as well in the pack. I liked the sun; I wasn't sure I wanted to spend forever indoors because I glittered. I didn't want to always have to be on guard. I liked being cared for, protected, loved.

Yes, Edward had done all that and maybe that was part of what held me to him, but it could not remain so as long as I stayed human. Sure, I could rationalize all this now. I was not in the dazzling infatuation of my thoughts and choices being centered around him and what it would take to keep him. My first real boyfriend; I was still young for crying out loud! My first real boyfriend who heard voices in his head, glittered, ate mountain lions for breakfast, could never be intimate with me for fear of killing me, wanted nothing more than to drink my blood and oh yeah, he's been dead for almost a century! Yes, Bella, that is a completely healthy relationship to pine over.

I snorted out loud at the thought. Jacob looked down at me puzzled, but I just shook my head.

It all seemed so crazy now, looking back. If Edward had never left and he did _choose_ to leave me, where would I be now? Certainly not in the warm arms of my best friend that I've known my entire life. Yes, Jacob being a wolf was not out of the realm of weird, but he was right. He was still human- more so than Edward would ever be. Jacob could always see through my pretenses, break down my walls and tell me exactly what I was thinking, yet hadn't realized myself. Even though Edward couldn't "hear" me, not even he could do that.

I looked up at Jacob's face and pictured myself pressing my lips to his shoulder. I could do it; I wanted to do it. This was the right path my life was supposed to take. Hadn't Jake said so all along?

_It was then that I heard Edward's velvet voice; almost as if he were whispering in my ear, "Be happy."_

Those two simple words confirmed to me that I **could** be happy again and I would stop hearing voices too, if I was. Nodding to myself in agreement that Jacob was going to get his wish—he'd known it all along—I packed the damaged pieces of myself away and opened up a new piece of my heart. A piece for Jacob. Hoping he was up for the challenge, as I knew he would be, I brushed my bottom lip to the warmth of his shoulder.

Jacob froze, eyes shooting down to mine to see if it was an accidental slip of my head. Confusion crossed his face, as he looked into my eyes. I gave a slight nod and Jacob pulled the truck over to the side of the highway. "Bella?" he breathed, turning to face me.

I smiled slightly and closed my eyes. Jacob needed no further explanation. He placed one of his large hands to my cheek and I cuddled into it's warmth. He pulled my face up to his and his lips met mine, ever so hesitantly.

Holy crow, but his lips were warm and soft like velvet; so not what I was used to. I responded back to his light softness with a forcefulness all my own, taking him by surprise. I wound my arms around his neck and he tangled his free hand in my hair. His melting lips were no longer hesitant. They were full of the long suppressed need he had endured waiting for me, for this moment. Passionate, impatient, forceful and yet full of love, Jacob's kiss was doing curious things to my insides.

I had never been kissed like this; was never able to with—No. Stop right there, Bella.

I must never go there again. Not after I have just given Jacob, my personal sun, the rest of my remaining heart. To push the thoughts further from my mind, I made my lips seek out Jake's ear, his neck, his collar bone. My fingers grasping his hair for support as I pulled myself up in the seat, eye level with his large frame.

I traced circles over his muscled chest; hard and yet still soft. So new, every sensation was unfamiliar, but welcome and wonderful. His lips now tracing a line down my neck found a spot just below my ear that made me whisper, "Jacob, my Jacob," out loud, though it came out more like a moan.

"Always, honey. Always." he breathed in my ear as he pulled me over into his lap. His hands ran down my back, stopping to give my hips a tight squeeze. In that gesture I realized what I needed at this moment. I needed more.

Throwing all caution to the wind, I began kissing a fevered trail down his chest while my hands fluttered to the hem of my shirt. "Jake, I want...no, I need.." I stuttered in between kisses.

"Bella honey, let's...this isn't...I want..." He stammered out as I kept assaulting him with kisses, failing to let him get to his point. Pulling away from me, he said, "Bells, we can't do this--"

My breathing heavy just a moment ago, now choked off in my throat. It took me a second, but I got his point all right. Rejection began bubbling up from the pit of my stomach and anger flashed across my face. I had made myself so unbelievably vulnerable. I was so stupid. I was practically throwing myself at him after months of pushing him away. What did I expect? Him to ravage me there in the cab of the Chevy? That was certainly what I seemed to be going for. I could feel too much moisture welling in my eyes and I threw my head down so my hair would cover my face. I had to move; I wanted to bolt from the truck. I tried to squirm clumsily off his lap to my escape, but Jacob only held me tighter to him. Pushing as hard as I could to wriggle away, I may as well have been trying to push a wall for all the progress I was making again Jacob's iron grip. Damn freakishly strong mythical creatures, damn them all.

"Bella." Jacob attempted to get my attention, but I refused to look at him. I had throughly embarrassed myself and I knew it was evident in the flush of color to my cheeks and the renegade tear that had escaped from the repository of my eye—dirty traitor. I jerked my hand up to remove the offending evidence and Jacob took my moment of distraction to sneak a hand under my chin and turn my head to look at him.

"Bella honey, don't cry. That didn't come out like I thought it would. I only meant that we can't do this _here, _not that I didn't want this—didn't want us. That's all I want. You're all I want, you should know that." He stared at me with pure adoration in his eyes and my heart gave a slight flutter.

"I was trying to say that the side of the road is no place for..." He didn't get a chance to finish as relief rushed over me and I threw my arms around him, hugging him close. Jacob rubbed my back and murmured in my hair, "Don't worry honey, I've got you." He had no idea how right he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: **This chapter contains adult themes, aka smut. You can skip over this if this makes you uncomfortable and continue on to Chapter 3 without missing anything!

**A/N: **Thank you for the lovely reviews! There are more chapters after this!

I had said good bye to the last piece of my heart—Edward's heart, when I jumped off the cliff today and it had answered back in my truck with one last gift; The truth I had been so unwilling to see, but Jacob had known all along. I wouldn't deny him any longer, wouldn't deny my own feelings any longer. The deafening roar of the truck's engine suddenly cut off and I realized we'd stopped. Not in front of Billy's house, we were at the beach.

Jacob reached behind the seat and grabbed out the old blanket. Tucking it under his arm, he pulled me out of the truck with him, slinging me up in his arms like a doll. I felt the sea spray tickle my cheeks as he loped through the sand. When he sat me down, it took a moment for my eyes to adjust in the darkness. We were at the giant log where we had met again, so long ago. Stepping behind it, Jacob spread out the blanket on the sand and began gathering drift wood for a fire. As the blue-green flames flickered into being, he turned back to me, a satisfied grin on his face.

I giggled; I couldn't resist. He smirked, snatching me up to set me next to him on the blanket. I stuck my hands out to warm them by the fire and Jacob's thumb stroked my cheek. I snuggled into his warm chest and wondered if and just how we were going to pick up where we had left off earlier. "Jacob, I...."

"Shh, Bells. I told you, I've got you." his lips found mine once more, sending little sparks of heat through me. It took all of about five seconds for my severely repressed and previously denied teenage hormones to kick in. It was like we had never stopped. Jacob pulled his face up to mine, seeking some sort of permission.

All I could muster was what was running through my head, "Jacob, my Jacob". Yes, I actually said it aloud.

That was good enough for Jacob, who seemed to like that very much. He was over me in a heartbeat, his muscular arms supporting his large frame, so as not to crush me. I traced my nails around the contours of his arms, his shoulders, his chest. He closed his eyes in contentment, until I captured his chest with my kiss. Eyes flying open, his hand moved to push up the bottom of my shirt and rub circles over my bare skin.

I wrapped my arms around him to pull him closer to me, to hold him while I crushed my lips to his. Those lips assaulted mine in return, but with a passion and a fire that I welcomed eagerly. Jacob's hand slowly moved up the plane of my stomach to rub the the band of my bra and back. Not waiting for him to ask permission again, I pulled my nails lightly down his back and dropped them to the hem of my shirt. Sensing what I wanted, he arched upwards so I could pull it over my head.

Quick as a flash, before it had time to hit the ground, Jacob had my bra undone and was pulling it down my arms. The surprise must have registered on my face because Jacob ginned as big as he could and winked at me before cupping my breast in his hand. My breath hitched and he caught my nipple in his mouth. My eyes closed of their own accord and a moan escaped my lips. Jacob needed no more encouragement as he took his time massaging, squeezing, licking, sucking and nibbling at every part of my upper body. Almost as if he were committing it to memory.

I was starting to squirm; my hips coming into contact with the growing size that was Jacob Black against my thigh. At my slight touch, a small sound escaped his lips and he worked his way down my stomach. I trailed my fingers ever so softly down the length of him, grabbing it firmly through his sweat pants.

Jacob's eyes rolled back in his head, his hands tugging at the button of my jeans. He sat me up to maneuver more easily and I shimmied out of the offending denim, while he discarded his sweats. Remembering how he liked to go light on the clothes to travel faster, I was not surprised to see he was naked underneath. Jacob naked was….well, beautiful. There was no other word for it. Regaining my focus, I sought out his length again. It was both hard and soft to the touch. Experimenting, I slowly stroked downward and squeezed the tiniest bit. Jacob's finger trailed themselves under the leg of my panties, seeking out something themselves.

Feeling the warm dampness radiating from within the cotton barrier, Jacob chuckled softly. He ran his long finger under the elastic and into my folds causing me to jump at the contact. Shock replaced itself with pleasure, as he ran circles over my tight little button. Both of our breathing had sped up, interlaced with the sounds of wet kisses and soft gasps. That tricky finger moved down to find the part of me that was pulsating with an unfamiliar ache. With care, he moved the tip of his finger around the base of my entrance before he nudged it into my sex. Slowly, he moved the tip of his finger further and further inside, allowing my to catch my breath as I adjusted. Once he was in to the hilt, he began a controlled retreat of that finger, watching my face the entire time.

As he exited completely, I felt empty and I didn't like it. I bucked my hips forward to show my disapproval and he grinned before popping my nipple in his mouth and gliding his finger back in. My eyes rolled back this time, as he pumped that finger back and forth, slowly at first to gauge my reaction. Before I could protest my growing impatience of his need to be gentle, he dropped his head to my sex. I felt his tongue swath at my little pressure bud in fast and fluid ministrations, a second finger sliding in to join to my delight. I cried out, but not in pain. In a pleasure I had never before experienced.

Jacob continued the rhythm of his finger and tongue, all over my sex lapping up my arousal like some kind of animal. I smirked at the thought. My hand had long since left his member, as I was pleasantly and unabashedly distracted. He didn't seem to mind. His free hand crept up to grab my breast and all I could do was tangle my hands in his hair. I was overwhelmed by it all. My heart raced and I knew he could hear it. I didn't care. I didn't care about anything at this point, really. My stomach fluttered and I shamelessly bucked my hips across his face. Hands trying to pull his hair out as fireworks exploded behind my eyelids. A low, guttural sound escaped my lips and I was practically screaming his name as my release hit me. Oh my God, was that_ me_ making all that racket? I stopped breathing as his fingers left me and his face was before my own. He captured me in a kiss to silence my professions.

Meanwhile, that emptiness was replaced by something larger than fingers. Jacob used his hand to coat his member in my arousal and slid just the tip inside me. This was a wholly other sensation all together. Pulling himself upright, he slowly entered me inch by inch, just as he had earlier, stopping each time I gasped. When he was almost completely inside me, he dropped his head to kiss my neck and whisper in my ear, "I swear to you Bella Honey, this is the only time I will _ever_ hurt you."

I nodded slightly, wrapping my arms around his neck to brace myself. His kiss caught my startled cry of pain as he moved the last inch. I squeezed his shoulders as I gave him my innocence. We lay there, not moving for a moment. Jacob released my lips and trailed kisses down to my breasts, caressing them as he slid gently out and back in. It was not as painful now. It felt even better than his hand had. I arched my hips up to meet his thrusts and he picked up the pace, saying my name over and over in whispers. His hand moved to cradle my head, crushing me closer to him. Kissing, caressing and virtually devouring one another, I again felt that fluttering in my stomach.

Suddenly, I needed more. I threw my legs around his hips, locking my small ankles together and squeezing him to me for all I could manage. His hands grabbed at my hips I response and he began thrusting harder and faster until it seemed he would break me in two. At that moment, I felt my release wash over me and take control. My inner muscles clamping down on Jacob caused him to climax as well. We both were left panting, as Jacob rocked back to sit on his knees, pulling me with him. He cradled me in his arms, never removing himself and stroked my hair. "I love you, Bella. I always have." He whispered, hugging me close.

I kissed his forehead and whispered back, "I love you too, Jacob Black."

His eyes closed in contentment at the words he had been longing to hear finally emerging from my kiss swollen lips. Jacob released me and we lay there for a bit in each other's arms until the fire started to fizzle down. I realized I needed to get home to Charlie, despite how much I wanted to stay. I reluctantly squirmed out of Jake's warm embrace to gather my clothes. Sighing, he did the same and we headed back up the beach, hand in hand, to the truck.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I kind of keep to the general story line of "New Moon", but it's not going to be what you expect, promise.

The ride back to Forks seemed entirely too short, even despite the Chevy's unwillingness to go over sixty and Jacob not forcing it over forty, wanting to make it last. Pulling in the driveway, Jacob popped his door open but slammed it back, cursing in the process. He slammed the gearshift in reverse and started to back out, grinding the tires in the gravel.

"What the hell? Jacob?" I whipped my head around, looking for what had upset him.

"Vampire!" He hissed and I could see him beginning to shake. "Phase or get her safe?" He mumbled to himself. My eyes narrowed out the back window to the black car parked across the street. I knew that car....

"Wait, Jacob. Stop!" I grabbed his arm, trying to pull him out of his tension.

"What?! Are you nuts?"

"It's Carlisle's car....I know it!"

Jacob glared at me. "**WHY** are they back?"

"I don't know; I've been with you all day, _remember_?"

Still giving me a mad stare, he pulled a u-turn in the middle of the street and headed back. He jumped out again and I could see him seething with anger as he helped me out. He was ready to phase in a flash, if necessary.

"Not yet, please?" He knew what I meant. "Just let me see what they want, _before_ you kill them." My eyes pleaded their mercy for them, though even I was unsure just how deserving they were of it. I reached up to stroke Jacob's cheek and he sighed in defeat. Tucking me safely behind himself to protect me from the unseen danger, we walked cautiously to the front door. It was wide open.

Snarling, Jacob pushed his way in demanding, "What do you want, bloodsucker?"

There was movement from the kitchen; someone was coming toward us.

"You're alive?" Replied back the tingling of bells that was distinctly Alice's voice.

Jacob answered before I could. "Of course I am! What, did you think your little leech friend could take us out?" He scoffed aloud, though it sounded more like a snarl.

"Not_ you_, mongrel. Bella?" She spat back at him, her eyes narrowing. I knew she could smell my scent, even mixed with Jacob's. I peeked my head out from behind his large frame, like a child hiding from being reprimanded.

"Hi, Alice." I squeaked. Why was I squeaking? This was Alice. No, this was Traitor Alice.

"Oh, Bella!" She pushed Jacob away as if he were a feather and crushed me into her arms. I stood there, motionless. I didn't reciprocate her sentiment and I was trying to breathe.

"What's all this for?" I asked, trying to express my displeasure at her unannounced arrival. Jacob was covering his nose and simply seething. I would not be able to placate him for long before he would phase. He came up behind me and tried to pull me away from Alice.

Alice backed away immediately, shocked at my cold shoulder. She crossed her arms and stared at me. "How are you still alive?" She asked, a severe look on her face.

"Alice, I've survived for many years without vampires. I think I can manage on my own, thank you very much." Was this what she had come back for? To see how badly I had maimed myself in their absence? Jacob moved to put his arms around my shoulders, grounding himself so as not to break his word.

"And just how does throwing yourself off a cliff fit into surviving?" She arched one perfect brow and glared.

Realization triggered in salt soaked brain. "You must have seen me cliff diving today!" I mused as nonchalantly as I could muster. "Spying on me, Alice?"

Alice was livid. "I was not! Just because I'm not watching for something, doesn't mean I don't see things! Since when are you in to extreme sports and hanging around with werewolves? Young ones, at that? I told him it was a bad idea, leaving you to your own devices. Our leaving spurned you to have a death wish, didn't it?" She pinched the bridge of her nose, so like her brother; her tirade finished.

"Now that you are done scolding me like a child, allow me to answer all of your rantings at once....it's none of your damn business what I do or who I choose to do it with. You made that abundantly clear that you all never existed, when-you-left! What gives you the right to just pop in and check up on me, even if you did think I'd offed myself?" Now it was my turn to shake with anger.

This was not the answer Alice had been expecting. I had always relented to their decisions before and very rarely challenged back. Alice took a deep breath and sat down in the armchair, uninvited to do so. I wove my fingers through Jacob's, hoping to reassure him that my next question was not a desire.

"He's not coming back too, is he?"

Alice's eyes narrowed. "No, it's just me. I should never have interfered. I just saw you jump and then you never resurfaced."

"Of course, I did. Jacob pulled me out."

She took this news with a dour look. "Seems I can't see HIM."

Jacob smiled for the first time at this new revelation. "Cool." He chirped quietly. Alice shot him a dark look.

"Well, I'm sorry you came for nothing, Alice." I attempted to break the animosity. "You could have just _called_."

"I came here expecting to comfort a grieving Charlie!" Alice hissed.

"Maybe next time you should make sure Bella is dead, first!" Jacob shot back.

"Seeing the company she keeps, I wouldn't be surprised if it happens soon!" Alice challenged, rising from her chair to step to Jacob. I gasped as if she had slapped me.

"I would never, ever hurt her! Unlike YOUR kind! What you did was not only hurtful to her—you broke her. You broke my best friend into pieces, leaving her for us to put her back together again. And we did it, because that's what you do for someone you love. You don't cause them to crack. You've got some nerve showing back up here like you care or something. Charlie would have chucked you out on your ass the moment he saw you, even if he was grieving! You see she is alive and in much better condition than when you left. Now go back to where you came from and don't bother us again!" Jacob boomed his command down at little Alice, championing me vehemently and with love.

Now it was Alice's turn to look as if she had been slapped. She had picked up on the "us" part of Jacob's dismissal and her eyes shot to mine. I had really wanted to be able to say everything Jake did, but knew I wouldn't. Despite my feelings of anger, I had missed Alice...slightly. It was not her I was mainly angry with.

"Bella?" she pleaded with me, her ocher eyes big and full.

"Alice...." I sighed. "I think it would be best if you left now. Don't watch for me and..." My breath hitched, "don't come back." A renegade tear rolled down my cheek as I spoke. "I can't be put through that again. Jake's right. I have died, was dead, a bottomless pit for months. Now as soon as a bit of light comes into my life again, here you are to burst my happy bubble bringing nothing but pain and torturous memories of my past. A past that is better forgotten."

I had never seen Alice at a loss for words before this moment. Jacob pulled me tighter to him, holding me together. I chewed my bottom lip, waiting for her to take her leave.

Alice stammered. "Well...well, if that's that way you want it, Bella. I--..." She froze mid-sentence, her eyes glazing over. "Nooo...." She gasped, a haunted look crossing her perfect features. I had never seen her look so, well _scared_. Nothing scared the Cullen's, right?

"Alice? What do you see?" I asked. She had my attention now, much to Jacob's chagrin.

"Edward." She breathed and promptly crumpled to the floor.

I went rigid at her proclamation and Jacob asked in surprise, "Leeches faint?" I rolled my eyes at him and cringed internally at my next question. "Alice? Alice, what about, Ed—Edward?" I shook her as best as one can move a wall.

"He thinks you're dead. Rosalie tracked him down and told him what I saw."

I backed away, again aware that the matters of vampires no longer included me. "Ok...well call him and tell him you were wrong. I'm fine. I honestly don't see the need for all the histrionics, Alice. It's not like he cares, anyway."

I had seethed over Edward aloud. I hadn't allowed myself that until now. Damn, Alice. Jacob sensed my emotional distress and turned me to face him, cradling me in his arms. How did he always know?

Alice was shaking her head. "No, no, no. he threw his phone away and is on a plane to Italy. Bella, he is going to the Volturi!" She literally screeched at me; if bells could screech, that is.

"And this is dramatic, how?" Jacob quipped.

Alice sank into a crouch. "He's going to ask our elders to KILL him. To murder him because we are unable to do it ourselves!"

Jacob processed this before responding, "and this is bad, ho--"

I twisted around in front of him, blocking him from Alice's snap before he could finish. He teeth made an audible sound and I glared at her. "I may not be all right with Edward, but I don't want him to die, Jacob."

A look of uncertainty and hurt crossed his face before it fell.

"I would never wish death on anyone." I clarified. He seemed to understand, albeit reluctantly. "Can you stop him?" I asked Alice.

She straightened. "I can try, but he will never believe me. Even if you were dead, he knows I would lie to save him. He will have to see you for himself; Bella, you have to come with me."

I balked. Edward's life was teetering on me? I may not want him dead, but I was not prepared to see him either, let alone be his savior.

"No." Jacob spat the word at Alice. "No way, bloodsucker. He already killed her once. He should have went to your elders then if he couldn't live without her. He didn't even stick around to see the damage he caused. He doesn't deserve to know she is alive. His choices have always been his own." Jacob stroked my hair and tried to pull me to face him again, but Alice was not to be thwarted.

"Bella, please...it's the only way and you know it."

"Alice, you have no idea what you're asking. I...I just, I can't." I stammered.

"You don't have to so anything, honey." Jacob tried to sooth me.

Alice was determined. "I don't want to have to take you by force, Bella."

Jacob shoved me behind him, shaking me with his anger rolling off in waves. "It'll be the last thing you ever try to do. You'll never touch her!" He growled, preparing to spring the moment Alice did.

"Bella, if you don't help me, then you may as well of murdered him yourself." She hissed, her eyes never leaving Jacob's.

That did it. Jacob pushed me over to the landing of the stairs and leaped.

"Jacob, NO! Don't!" I screamed at him.

He twisted his head around, mid-leap to look at me incredulously. "WHY?!" He said it like a curse as his whipped back to me.

"I am NOT a murderer. Rosalie is just as responsible for this as Edward is, Alice. I will go with you to Italy, but not for Edward's sake will I save his life. For Esme, because she should not have to know the pain of losing a child due to their own stupidity." I squared my shoulders and looked pleadingly at Jacob for his understanding.

Alice mouthed a 'thank you' and was already on he phone with an airline.

Jacob looked crushed. "So this is it, then?" He whispered to me, a dry sob caught in his throat.

I took his large hands in mine. "Yes, Jacob this is it. This is me tying up my last loose end so I can go on living my life, my life with you. I have to save him so I can let him go."

This was not what he was expecting and shock crossed his face, before he crushed his lips to mine. Alice dropped her phone at the sight of us.

"Make that three tickets to Italy, Vamps. I'm coming too."


	4. Chapter 4

Alice really did not have the time to argue over Jacob going with us and I really did not want to tell him not to as I scribbled a note to Charlie. Facing Edward again was going to be hard enough; Facing him alone, would have been much worse. Not to mention trying to save his life from centuries old vampires. We had already boarded the plane, Alice up in first class while Jacob and I were in the very back of coach. Each not wanting their sensitive noses assaulted by the other's scent in such a confined space for such a long period of time. Also, Alice was quite angry about Jake tagging along because she could no longer see everything that could happen. Every time she tried, she shot a frustrated scowl back at us.

"Package deal." I reminded her, pointing to Jacob and myself. She turned up her nose in a pout and the scene played out several times over the long flight.

Jacob giggled. "If I can't kill them, I can at least make them miserable."

I swatted his arm playfully, happy that he was here for me. Again, just as he had always been. My personal sun, good thing too; we were landing. Alice sent us to grab the bags while she "procured" a car for us. Five minutes later, we were zipping away in a sleek silver Aston Martin through the narrow Italian streets. The scenery was nothing but a blur. My first time out of the country and it all looked as if I were seeing it from inside a fishbowl.

"Ok," Alice prattled. "Now, I could only get snippets of things because of Dog-Boy back there." Jacob grinned a huge, smug smile from the back seat. "I think he's going to keep it simple."

"Suicide for vampires is simple?" Jacob questioned.

Alice sighed into an explanation. "Not really. He ran through several plans after they initially told him no, so he's decided to force their hand. He's going to walk out into the sunlight in front of a bunch of humans."

My mouth popped open and Jake looked confused. I tried to explain it to him. "They kind of, well...their skin glitters in the sunlight." he looked incredulous at me before busting up in raucous laughter.

"Do I even want to know why that amuses you, Mongrel?" Alice snarled at him, without turning to see his face.

It took him a minute to catch his breath before he responded. "Some great predators your lot are....you sparkle! Kinda like a drag queen trying to be an Amazon Huntress, ain't it?"

I couldn't help but smile, he had a point. My ex-boyfriend did indeed sparkle. Kinda flamboyantly garish, really. Heh. Alice's response was to push the gas to the floor and dance in and out of traffic so fast, I was surely going to hurl. The more we had talked about Edward, the more I realized that I no longer felt sad and empty because of him. I didn't cringe from his name out of pain and loss, but rather due to anger and the stupidity of myself. Strange that; it was going to make seeing him again a piece of cake.

"We're almost there." Alice piped up. "I see him in the city square behind a clock tower. Bella, you're going to have to run to make it. You've got to make him see you before he steps out in the sun." She turned to look at me gravely.

"You want ME to run in order to save him? Are you serious? How much time do I have?"

Just then we hit the city limits and traffic came to a halt. Alice fumed. "Well, that explains the time crunch. You're only going to have minutes to do it by the time we get through this. The fact that you're bound to trip does complicate things."

I ignored the jibe, she was right. "What's the sudden hold-up?"

"It's Saint Marcus Day. The city holds a huge festival in celebration for Father Marcus, who drove all the vampires from Volterra many years ago."

"Wait, I thought we were going to like the Vampire HQ?" Jacob asked before I could.

"We are....Father Marcus, is actually Marcus of the Volturi; one of the three main ancients. He did run all the vampires out of Volterra—ran his circle underground and into the castle at the center of the city, that is. As for the rest of the vampires, the city is a forbidden hunting ground, so they left. The Volturi do not even hunt inside the city's walls. Their food is brought to them from elsewhere. They never even leave the castle unless duty calls for them to eradicate a problem and that is not often."

"That's just sick." Jacob made a face. "Pretending the city is safe so their lazy old asses can order in?"

Alice sighed. "It's been that way for centuries. It allows them to have a permanent residence, undetected."

"But you have a permanent home, too." Jacob pointed out.

"Yes, but you forget it's easier for us. We are an abnormality of our kind. Humans getting killed tends to show up on the news, while a normal animal population does not. Most vampires have to live a nomadic life, never staying in one place too long or live in virtual seclusion and traveling far to hunt so as not to raise suspicion. Not everyone can commit to our lifestyle; the clan in Denali are the only others we know of." Alice tried to explain quietly, the traffic creeping slowly forward. "It seems they are not letting cars into the city. We may have to park and walk, unless...."

She hit the gas and soared up the emergency lane, crashing through the city gates full throttle, almost taking out a guard in the process. The car shot through the streets like a bullet from a gun. Of course, having no cars in her way made this much easier for Alice, but not as much fun. Crazy vampire drivers.

Reaching the the end of the cobblestones to the concrete barriers that blocked off the square, Alice threw the car in park and we clambered out.

"How much time do I have?" I asked, my eyes scanning the crowded square of people, vendors and tents.

"About two minutes." She croaked. "and he's got to see you. He can't see me or else he'll act that much faster. Not that I could go in there in this light without a scene, myself." Her face and hands uncovered, were already dazzling in the bright rays of the sun.

"Alice, I'll never make it." I said with trepidation, looking again to the huge crowded space separating me from our mission. My knees weakened and Jacob put a hand on my back.

"Yes, you will."

In an instant, he had me in his arms like a doll and he was running. I couldn't speak; I had no words. Jacob was taking me willing to Edward? He was going to help me save him, the one person he wanted dead more than anyone in the world. What the hell kind of alternate universe was this?

"Move! Emergency! Move! Get out of the way!" Jacob shouted to the masses as he trudged through the crowd. I could only imagine what a sight we must have been to them. A huge American Indian carrying a small girl in his arms and still barreling through the square at beyond normal human speeds. I looked frantically to the tower, yelling direction in Jacob's ear. The crowd now parted willingly for us, murmurs of a collapsed girl on their lips.

We were now in full sight of the tower. My eyes searched the shadows for any sign of Edward. There! I saw a flash of color tossed to the ground by a pale white arm. It was him, he was there just like Alice had predicted.

"Edward!" I screamed to the darkness, Jacob trying to follow my eyes.

"You see him?"

"Yes but, he can't hear me!" For at that moment, the clock started to toll the hour, the bells deafening the noise of the festival and my scream. I continued screaming his name as Jake pushed us ever closer. Edward stepped out from the shadows of the tower enough to where we could see him clearly, but not yet in the sunlight. He had removed his shirt completely, standing eyes closed, still as could be with a small smile on his lips.

Jacob twisted me around in his arms so that I was now facing forward. He was holding me at the waist and for a second I thought he was going to put me on his shoulders. We were still about 15 feet away.

"Bella," Jacob spoke as he stopped. Why was he stopping? We were so close! We could still make it, right? The clock's bells were deafening in my ears as Jacob roared over them, "Bella, I love you and I really hope I don't break my promise."

Before I could question what the hell he was talking about, I was in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob had thrown me over the heads of the curious onlookers and I braced myself for the pain of my imminent fall. Jacob was going to pay dearly for this. I was maybe a foot from Edward. I screamed his name repeatedly in desperation, but I could tell I was not going to make it. I was descending much too fast; I was going to break something any moment now.

The impact was not nearly as painful as I had envisioned. Edward's eyes had shot open at my cry and quick as a vampire, he had caught me up in his marble arms, never losing his footing. He had never moved from the shadow. Jacob had done it! He knew Edward's lightening fast reflexes would catch me. Whether he knew we would have never made it on foot or if he just could not go that last few steps, I didn't know.

Edward held me away from his body like one would a particularly smelly trash bag. "Bella?" He looked at me incredulously. Sniffing and recoiling, anger darkened his face. "Look, Miss. I don't know who put you up to this joke, but it isn't funny." He sat me down on th ground, eyes scanning th crowd for any sign of his tormentor.

"Edward, please! I'm not dead! Rosalie should never of said anything! Alice was wrong! Edward don't do this!" I pleaded unsuccessfully, trying to push him farther back into the safety that was the dark alley.

"Really now, this is quite enough. Who put you up to this?" He asked bemused, now.

I was angry now. He was so stupid. Did I really want to save him? "Edward Cullen, you sick, stupid, masochistic lion! I am Bella, I'm not dead, but you will be if you don't move and put your shirt back on!" I was apocalyptic, blood rushing to my cheeks.

Recognition flickered in his features at mention of our little inside joke and he reached a hand up to my crimson cheek. "Bella?" He asked again, but this time it was filled with longing.

I jerked my head to the side and bent to grab his shirt before he could make contact. "Put this on, now! We have to move!" I screeched at him, my eyes looking for any sign of Jacob. He pulled the hoodie on one fluid movement and looked at me, words not coming to his lips. I stared back at him, trying to figure out what to do next. Alice hadn't given me instructions on what to do after I saved the fool.

"Alice was wrong?" he asked me, shocked.

"Obviously." I trilled, attributing to the fact that I was alive. Was he obtuse? "Not 100% wrong, but I don't have time to explain. We have to find them and get out of here before I become a snack for the great Saint Marcus."

"Bella, Love I--" He tried to pull me to him in a frigid embrace.

I stiffened. "Don't."

His face fell and he let his arms drop. I spotted Jake's long hair blowing in the breeze as he was heading back to the car. Finally! He looked so, so defeated. Had he seen me stop Edward?

"What is that smell, Bella? You stink, Love." Edward mused.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him back through the throng of people to our hijacked car. I tripped an stumbled several times, causing Edward to catch me, much to his delight and my despair. I owed Jacob so much; we all did. I would have never made it alone.

We didn't speak and I was glad for it. He helped me over the concrete barrier and I recoiled from him the moment my feet hit the ground. He looked wounded as I turned from him. Throwing open the car door, I threw myself in the back seat. Jacob was already there, sitting as far from me as possible in the cramped quarters. Alice was visibly bouncing in the driver's seat waiting on Edward to get in. With a loud sigh, he finally obliged her.

"Alice." He greeted her simply before his eyes flashed to Jacob's.

"Oh, Edward! You are so, so--!" Alice couldn't finish and she pulled him over the gear shift and practically in her lap, hugging him close.

"Shhh, Alice. I'm all right." He patted her head, still locked in a fierce stare down with Jacob.

This was so not right. It was as if Alice and I had switched places. Everything seemed wrong somehow, but it wasn't. I looked between the two men, knowing they were engaged in some silent exchange of some sort. Edward's face alternated between anger and crumpling as if in pain, before he shut his eyes completely. I reached for Jacob's hand, but he ignored my touch, still seething silently at Edward.

Edward released Alice and sat back in his seat, looking straight ahead. The tension was too close for comfort, even if I had no idea what was going on. Alice was the first to speak, her voice cutting the air like a knife.

"Edward, you know I'm not infallible--"

But Edward had raised his hands up to stop her oncoming tirade. "Alice, save it."

She started at being silenced, but kicked the car into gear and we shot out of the city. No one spoke, no one moved. I knew Edward must have listened to everything that had happened in Alice's mind. Was that what Jacob had done, too? Did he tell him we were together now? I could no longer stand Jacob's indifference to me. Was he mad that I had saved Edward? I wanted desperately to reassure Jacob, but to say things were awkward with Edward there was an understatement in the least.

I was so weary. It had been a very emotional, very long day. Despite me trying to reason it all out in my head, my eyes drooped. My head fell in Jacob's lap and I felt his big warm hand finally touch me, rubbing my hair. Sleep and dreams overtook me, until I was awakened by shouting.

"I've got her." Jacob growled. I realized I was still in his arms and he was carrying me somewhere.

"Don't be ridiculous, she's much less of a burden to me." Edward snapped back.

"I think, I'd rather walk." I croaked. My throat was parched and my stomach rumbled.

"Are you sure, honey?" Jacob asked, nuzzling the top of my head. I heard Edward take a sharp intake of breath.

"Yes, I can manage. Where are we?" I asked, still not fully awake.

It was Alice who spoke first. "We had to drive to Rome to be able to get a flight back to Washington. It's leaving in a few minutes; you'll be home soon, Bella." She pulled me to her side and guided me in to the airport. The guys were staring one another down.

Hoping to prevent a mythical creature showdown in the parking lot, I yelled over my shoulder at them. "Come on you two, now!"

Resigned, they followed us in, their eyes never leaving the other. We stopped at the ticket counter and went to board the plane. It was all but deserted; only a handful of passengers were scattered in the empty seats. The flight attendant had told us to sit where we liked. Alice, still holding on to me, steered me to the front of first class. Jacob resumed our place at the back of coach and Edward took the last row of first class. I was torn. I wanted to go sit with Jacob, but I wanted to talk to Alice, too. I saw both boys close their eyes before Alice pulled me down beside her.

"Are you hungry, Bella?" Alice asked, my stomach audibly responding for me. She had the attendant bring me a sandwich and a soda. I asked her to take one back to Jacob as well. He was currently stretched across all three seats and snoring loudly. I hadn't realized just how ravenous I was, practically inhaling my food. Alice just waited patiently until I was sated. Taking a long swig of soda, I finally spoke.

"How bad is it, Alice?"

She sighed, taking my hand. "Bella, I have no words to express my gratitude to you for saving my brother today."

"I would never have made it if it weren't for Jacob." I pointed out.

"I know. I owe Jacob a great deal, as well. I saw the whole thing. For him to put his trust in Edward like that must have been terrible for him. Treaty or not, we are still mortal enemies. Jacob put his trust in the one thing he despises above all others to catch you. He loves you, you know. They both do."

My mouth popped open. I hadn't had the ability to think of it that way in my exhaustion. "Alice, what will happen now?"

"Bella, you know it doesn't work that way. I thought you knew what you wanted." It wasn't a question.

"I did, I do--" I clarified.

"Then why are you crying?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I tried to keep this all Bells' POV, but there are too many unspoken thoughts and emotions for Jacob and Edward that needed to be expressed. Snippets of their POV's are included in this chapter.

I hadn't realized I was crying until Alice made it real. I cried for Jacob. I cried for Edward. I cried for me. I cried because I was drained, emotionally, physically and mentally. I cried because I was questioning myself, questioning decisions I thought were set in stone. I cried because I had hurt Edward, had hurt Jacob; Was still hurting them. Cried because there were two families I loved, vampires and werewolves and they hated each other. Not so much Edward, but I knew all of the Cullens would be there when we landed. More awkwardness to endure.

Rosalie. I spat her name like a curse word. She had hated me, even in my death apparently. But did she hate Edward as well? How could she do that to him? Esme and Carlisle would thank me profusely for saving their eldest son. Emmett would pick on me about something and then ruffle my hair like I was his kid sister. Jasper would look pained at all the emotions flitting about. Alice would bounce. Rosalie would scowl at me for still living and try to hide her embarrassment behind the tree that was Emmett.

Where did Jacob fit? He had saved one of them. The one that had almost killed me. He had let me go, because I had asked him to. Would the Quileutes be there too? Billy, Sam, Embry, Quil? Would they resume their territorial disputes or had Jacob saving Edward changed things?

Why did we come? Why did we save him? I chastised myself for even thinking that. If Alice hadn't come to see if I were alive, Edward would not be. I peeked a glance at him as I got up to escape to the restroom. His face was a mask of anguish. My breath hitched at the pitiful sight of him in such pain. I wondered what he could possibly be thinking. How was he processing all this? Did Jacob tell him everything?

I would have to talk to both of them. I slammed the lock in place and allowed myself to slide down the wall in the cramped lavatory. I bawled like a baby.

Jacob woke up to see Bella giving him a tear filled glance before rushing off to the bathroom. So this was it. Everything they had shared was lost now that he was back. Did her words really mean nothing? She had finally said she loved him, given herself to him willingly. She was his, right? Seeing her face full of pain, he wasn't so sure. But he had made sure that filthy excuse for a bloodsucker paid for his mistake. Giving him an in depth play by play of everything that had happened since Sam had found Bella in the forest. He made sure the leech saw what he had done to Bella. How he had not killed her completely, but rather chose to subject her to the daily torture of his abandonment and denial. Someday, he would get his chance at Edward. Someday, he would pay for that mistake with his life.

Several rows up, Edward pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Even though he could think on and process many things at once, they were all jumbling together. Of course he had been listening to Bella and Alice and was upset over her being so distraught. Jacob had yet to stop shouting his thoughts at him since this afternoon and as much as he'd love to silence his bark, he knew he couldn't. The mongrel had not only saved Bella, but he had now saved him as well. He couldn't hate Jacob, even as Jacob silently plotted different ways to kill him. He knew he deserved it. He had never realized Bella's pain was as great as his own had been this past year.

But she had done what he'd wanted her to. She had moved on. He had asked for this, created this side arm of a future and now he wished they had not been able to save him. This past year had been hell, but knowing she had shied away from him for Jacob was much worse. His thoughts were interrupted by Alice plopping down beside him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Depends on how many pennies you have, little sister." She took his hand and looked sympathetic at him. He sighed. "It's not anything I expected or wanted, Alice. It's just not the same living without her; I went insane. I look in the mirror and all I see, is a young old man with only a dream. Seeing her today was like she was leading to me to moonlight, only to burn me with the sun. She's taken my heart and doesn't even know what she's done. I'm a fool to believe I am anything she needs. I can't even look her in the eyes after what I did. I've made quite a mess, Alice! I can't even loathe my successor because he saved her and I!" He was too lost to be harsh, covering his face with his hands.

"Why did you bring her to stop me, Alice? Death would have been better than this."

"Edward, you are my brother and you know I love you. You also know I would never intentionally cause you pain, but you would have done the same for me."

"That's different."

"No, it isn't Edward and you know it. I'm sorry there is no happily ever after I can offer, but I'm not the writer. You took over Bella's story the moment you decided to not leave her alone. Everything thats happened has been your choice. She wanted to be one of us, to be with you forever and you would not allow it."

"Would you?" He seethed.

"I saw it, remember? Instead of staying here to protect her, you left her broken and empty. Jacob was there for her. She loves him too."

Edward hissed at the truth being spoken aloud.

"But, despite how much she thought she could just write you off, she's having issues."

His head snapped up at that. "How so?" He tried not to raise his hopes.

"She didn't say as much, but I can guess. It was much easier for her to close her heart to you when she thought you'd never come back for her. She gave the rest to Jacob and then they both chose to help you. She's confused, hurt and questioning things she never planned on coming into play. It might take her awhile, but she'll come to a decision." Alice patted his arm and went to check on Bella.

Jacob had heard every word, of course. Keen animal hearing and all that. He began fiercely ripping into his sandwich as he watched the tiny vampire pulverize the lock on the bathroom door and slide inside. So Edward had thought Bella would be better off without him and he had refused to turn her into a monster too. Damn him to hell. Jacob did **not** want to be grateful to Edward.


End file.
